Android Dawn
by I Am the Leader
Summary: The world's in danger of falling into Orochimaru's hands. A group of elite Androids are created to stop him. A college student gets caught up in the chaos because of his unique skills of creating bombs. Now the Androids wants him to become one of them. Will Deidara leave his old life to become an Android to save the world? Or will he choose not to and let to world fall at stake?
1. Preface

**=Author's Note=**

**Hello everyone! I know that right now I'm working on a story but this idea just hit me! It's been bothering me since last night after watching Iron Man 3 (Good movie BTW). I have no idea if there's a story already out there where the Akatsuki are androids. I haven't seen any yet so….**

**Yeah, anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. First chapter's a preface so it won't be as long!:) **

**Warnings: Language, drug use, action, anything else that needs to be warned about. Oh, slight OOCness and OC characters.**

**Reviews makes the world go round! Or does it?**

**=IAL=**

_Android Dawn_

_Preface:_

_Location: Iwagakuri_

_Year: 2005_

_Event: New Year's Eve Party_

_._

Music was pounding while the club's strobe lights flickers different colors, blinding one's eyes. People from all over the country were there either getting drunk or taking part of the dance floor. The large crowd's mass caused the building to burn up in suffocating heat, making one sweat because the temperature.

A man with blood-red hair sat outside of the building, leaning against the wall with a hood over his head. He watched as many young people around his age or younger enter the building, some being rejected. His honey eyes scanned the faces of those whom were entering, making sure the man that's considered his target won't easily slip by.

"Have you spotted our target yet?" came a voice from an earpiece he had on. "Not a sign of 'em," he answered in a quiet tone. "Are you sure that the calculations are correct? Knowing this guy, he could have change directions." "We are sure," the mono-toned voice replied. "There's no such thing as error in my calculations."

The redhead was about to reply when a shiny silver car pulled up at the curb. He hid himself deeper in the shadows, squinting his eyes so that they could make out the figure. He pressed his fingers to his temples, making his eyesight zoom in to the target.

Out stepped a man with silver hair, pulled into a low ponytail with circular rimmed glasses. Right behind him came a man with very pale skin and very long jet black hair. The redhead's eyes began to blink the words _TARGET LOCKED_ in big red letters.

"Kabuto Yakushi and Orochimaru are in sight," He announced in the piece. "Mission will continue as ordered." "Alright," came the mono-toned voice again. "Be sure that you won't get caught." "That's a negative," the redhead said standing up from his squatting position.

He swiftly threw his backpack over his shoulder, pulled his sunglasses over his face and wearing the blankest face he could wear. He quickly but smoothly walked across the street towards the club, heading in front of the line to the bouncer. People cried protests, but he simply ignored them, looking the huge man straight in the eye.

"Name," the man said in a really deep voice. "That's classified information," the redhead said in a blank voice. The man frowned down at him. "Well, if it's so classified then you're not going in, smartass." "I have to," the redhead said in almost a robotic way. "I have a mission I have to complete. I hate keeping people waiting." "Well, too bad," the bouncer said. "If you can't give me a name, you can't get in. next!"

The redhead scowled a little, his lips curving downward. That scowl turned into a smirk as he watched the man reject more people. "Fine," he said in a low voice. "Since you don't want to do things the easy way, we can do them the hard way."

The man yelled in pain as the redhead roughly grabbed his arm and yanked it as rough as he could behind his back. The bouncer fell to his knees, yelling as the redhead pulled his arm even farther back. Roughly grabbing his hair and snatching it back, the redhead smiled at the bouncer's pain. People gasped in surprise that someone so small challenged someone so big.

"Now, let me tell you what I'm gonna do," he said in a mono-toned voice. "I'm going to let myself in and you're not going to say a word. If you do, I won't hesitate on blowing your fucking brains out, got it?" "H-How?" the bouncer managed to gasp out. "Y-You have no w-weapons on you."

"Ha, that's what you think," the redhead whispered into the bouncer's ear. His left arm began to shift, his skin moving in a sickly motion. His whole left arm transformed itself into a rather larger weapon, a large machine gun to be exact. A wire like pattern formed on his face, eyes glowing red as he looked down at the bouncer.

"Target locked," came a female robotic voice. The bouncer froze in fear and the people that waited behind the ropes began to scream in horror and running off in different directions. "O-Okay!" the bouncer shouted out. "Y-You can go in man! Just put the gun away!"

The redhead smirked, relocating his arm into its regular form and smoothly sliding his hand into his pocket. "Nice doing business with you," he said throwing forty dollars down at the bouncer.

The bouncer watched as the man walked in the club, eyes wide in terror and surprise. What. The. Hell.

=IAL=

Music ponded in his overly sensitive ears. The lights flickering into his overly sensitive eyes. But, there's nothing that's gonna stop him from completing his mission.

He quickly went over to the bar, ordering a drink just to look like he's a part of the crowd. His eyes scanned over the crowd, his readings saying that target was not in sight. He sighed, smiling at the bartender as he received his drink. Taking a sip, a woman with red hair a little darker than his, sat beside him. He looked in the corner of his eyes, taking note what she looked like. She had on a short black and white dress with red lipstick on. She had on light eye-shadow with her red hair styled in light curls.

She was pretty, he must admit, but the pretty ones are the ones you have to watch.

"Hi, there" she said with a light smile. "I've never seen you around here before." "That's because I never go out as much," he said simply. "Oh," the girl said scooting closer. "What made you want to come out tonight? Looking for a good time?" she asked, stroking a single finger on his clothed bicep. "No," he said shrugging the finger off. "And don't touch me." She was clearly drunk.

"Oh, come on sweetie," she said in a purred voice, scooting closer. The redhead scooted away, scanning his eyes over the crowd for his preferred target. "No need to act shy." "I'm not," the redhead answered coldly. "Now, if you don't mind," he said getting up. "Leaving so soon?" she asked pulling him back. "Let go of me-"His eyes grew when he saw a small red dot blinking on her forehead. "Don't leave, the fun's about to begin," she said with a sick grin.

_Damnit! A suicide bomb! _He shouted in his head. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" he shouted. The beeping went faster and the bomb went off. People screamed in terror, some being caught in the bomb and was killed. The redhead flew from one side of the club all the way to the other.

He grunted when he went through the wall, landing on the floor of the ladies' bathroom. The women that were in there screamed, running out of the room and into the main club area. The flames from the explosion pretty much engulfed everything. Thousands of people were panicking, running on the top levels of the floor and stepping over the dead bodies that lied there.

The redhead managed to pick himself up, blood running down his temple as he looked around. His eyes blinked _Target Sighted_. Before he could form his arm into a weapon, someone kicked him hard into the wall, making the concrete dent from the impact. His mouth flew open, but nothing came out because the person who kicked him grabbed him around the throat.

He quickly wrapped his own strong hands around the wrists of his capture, gripping them tight and hoping that his monster strength would shatter the bones in pieces.

"Long time no see, Akasuna-no-Sasori," came an all too familiar voice. The redhead, now dubbed Sasori, eyes grew big. The thick smoke was making it impossible to see the face of the man who said his name, but his readings kept saying _Target Sighted_.

"What do you want from me?" Sasori managed to say. "How do you know my name?" "I know everything about you, Akasuna," the voice said in a smug tone. "I even know about your fine programming. My boss originally created you, so whatever he knows, I know as well."

Sasori struggled in the firm grip, grunting when failing. "Kabuto Yakushi," he simply said. "Orochimaru's henchman. My mission: kill Orochimaru and destroy any data he might have had." The silver haired man chuckled deeply, gripping Sasori's collar tightly.

"That information's correct," he said. "But too bad that your mission won't be carried out!" He roughly threw Sasori towards a thick wall, the redhead crashing through it. Sasori gritted his teeth as his back connected with again, his body crashing to the other side. His eyes blinked, targeting a dark shadow that was coming towards him, about to attack again.

Sasori quickly grabbed the foot that was inches away from his face, taking his right arm and drop kicking the other into the ground. The impact made a large crater, dust flying into the air. Sasori panted, looking down the hole as sweat ran down his brow.

He gasped when he felt a presence behind him, quickly turning to capture the foot again in his iron grip.

"You're pretty good," the silver haired man said. "But there's one thing," Sasori cried in pain when Kabuto's knee came in contact with his stomach, he was kicked through the roof, landing on the rooftop of the building. Sasori coughed, turning on his back. He activated his built in weaponry, aiming it at the sky, he shot it, narrowly missing the man that was charging at him. "Damnit!" Sasori cursed out loud, activating his built in jets.

He quickly flew into the air when Kabuto crashed down. Soaring into the air, Sasori's eyes scanned the scene below him. The people whom were in the club were still running for their lives, it being quite hard to run out of a building at the same time. There were a lot of people there.

Sasori's eyes blinked yet again. He quickly turned around in time to see a rocket launcher heading his way. He calculated the landing point, gritting his teeth when he figured out that the launcher would land where the people were escaping.

He flew downward towards the people, landing roughly in the middle of the chaos. "Everyone, down!" He yelled out, his arms turning into a large shield. The people screamed, squatting and covering their heads. Sasori's body tensed, ready for impact.

A loud BOOM was heard, people screaming even more. Sasori chewed the inside of his cheek when his feet began to slide from under him. He shifted his position, walking forwards so that he could keep his balance. The explosion ceased, making him sigh in relief.

He deactivated his shield, looking up at the man still floating in the sky. The people ran past him, some bumping into him, but they were hurting themselves more than they were hurting him. His eyes hardened at the man in the sky, a smug look in his eyes.

"You can't kill me," Sasori said in a shaky voice. He slowly lifted a shaking finger at the man. "Y-You can't destroy me, damnit! Y-You can't-""Armor malfunctioning! Armor malfunctioning!" his body alerted him.

Kabuto's smirk turned into a full out grin. Sasori was frozen in surprise, looking at his arm in horror. "I can't destroy you, eh?" Kabuto said with a raised brow. "Looks like I'd already have. Your armor isn't that strong. You were only programmed to carry out minor missions and battle in not-too-serious-battles. You're nothing but a joke."

Kabuto raised his arm, pointing his palm down at the redheaded teen. It began to form lightning, a blue ball forming in the middle. "Too bad," he said. "How disappointing. I was really having fun fighting you."

Kabuto shot the hot ball at the redhead. Sasori closed his eyes tightly.

_This is it,_ he said to himself. _My mission…I failed…_

Boom!

=**After not=**

**Not as short as I thought it would be… sorry for the really long preface. And sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I really hate writing the beginning of stories. It's so bothersome.**

**But, chapter 1 will be up soon! Keep an eye out for that!**

**Reviews will keep the story going!**


	2. Chapter 1 Operation: Uzimaki

**=Author's Note=**

**Waz up!? I'm very excited about finally getting started with this story! I've read over the preface and found that it started off pretty good.**

**Okay, before I start I'd like to say thanks for the review to LazyFucktard…. Nice name by the way. We both have something in common. I can be lazy…some of the time…Anyways, thanks for following and reviewing. UR AWESHUME!**

**I hope you all enjoy this first official chapter.**

**Reviews make the world go round!**

**=IAL=**

_Android Dawn_

_Chapter 1: Operation: Uzimaki_

_Location: Iwagakuri_

_Year: 2011_

_Event: Graduation_

_._

"It is an honor to be able to stand before my classmates and finally exclaim, 'we did it!'"

The air was its usual. Breezy and settle. Calm and cool. The sun was beginning to set but the rays warmed us up just a little but not enough to say it was hot.

I sat with my classmates, red and white gown on with the hat to match. I've been looking forward to this day for a while. Graduating's a huge step in my life and it's giving me the chance to be free and to explore other things in life.

Well, not really. I can't go far anyways. My father's a well-known scientist so that means that everyone's expecting me to follow in his footsteps. But, sadly, they're mistaking. I'm choosing to follow my art. I want to be able to make explosives for the rest of my life just to be able to see them go 'boom' in the sky. That'll be nice.

"Yo, Deidara," came a voice, nudging me out of my inner dialogue. "What," I said in mild irritation. "I already knew who it was. The question is, why's he fucking with me? "This is it, sempi," he said with giddiness in his voice. "Now we can go to college together. You, me, our other friends and-""Would you shut up?" I snapped at him. "I'm trying to listen to the damn speech, yeah." "Well," he said with a huge grin. "It didn't seem like you were before. What were you thinking about?" "None of your business," I hissed at him, eyebrow twitching.

"-now, may all of the graduates stand," said the valedictorian, raising his hand up to signal for us to rise. I sighed, pushing myself up. "This is it," I mumbled. "Yeah, sempi," Tobi said with a serious tone. "No going back now." "We now introduce, graduating class of 2011!"

Everyone shouted in glee, taking off their caps and throwing them in the air. I kept mines in my hand as people pushed by to greet their families and friends. Tobi ran off as well, leaving me behind. I sighed, looking around in search for my own father. All I could see were the faces of old classmates with their moms and dads, happily hugging and kissing them with the traditional "Congrats grad" being exchanged. After a few minutes of searching, I sighed, giving up and snatching my cap off of the awaiting seat.

He didn't show up. I'm not surprised. He never shows up at a special event.

I began to turn on my heel when someone grabbed my arm, turning me around again. My eyes grew as my azure eyes stared into sapphire blue ones. His grin was so huge that it literally made my eyes hurt just watching him smile. Wait, what the hell's he doing here?

"Deidara!" he exclaimed, slamming his body into my mid-section with a huge hug to follow after. "N-Naruto!?" I exclaimed out. "What are you doing out? Does dad know you're here, yeah?" "Nope!" he said with that same large grin. "I snuck out! I wasn't going to miss my big brother's graduation!"

"Naruto," I said with sigh. "Look, it's very thoughtful of you and all, but what if you get in trouble? You should have told dad first." "But dad's being a jerk," he huffed, pouting while folding his arms over his chest. "I tried to remind him about today but he just shooed me off! What father would do that to his child?"

I chuckled, patting his head. "I'm fine with him not showing," I said. "He never comes to these things anyways. Now go to the car. I'll catch up later, okay?" "Fine," Naruto said with an irritated huff. "But when we leave, can we go to McDonalds?" "Why?" I asked with a raised brow. "Because I'm hungry!" he whined out loud.

I rolled my eyes, shoving my cap in his chest for him to grab. "Fine, we'll go," I said. "Just, shut up, yeah." "Hooray!" he said, running off into the crowd.

"I have an idiot for a brother," I mumbled under my breath. "Give the little guy a chance, he's only twelve," came a voice from behind me. "Eh? Akihiro?" I said with confusion in my tone. Akihiro Nakano's the most antisocial male in the entire school. He had a few friends…ah hell, he had tones of them, and that's including his fangirls.

We've only talked a few times but that's only when I start it off. I wonder what he wants.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his pale features, his shaggy burgundy hair looking darker in the setting sun. "Deidara Uzimaki," he simply said. "I've come to remind you of the graduation party I'm throwing at my place." "Thanks, but no thanks, yeah," I said. "No offence, but I have things to do. My father's working and I need to watch my little brother." "None taken," he said holding one hand up slightly. "It's fine, if you have important things to do then handle them. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

He turned on his heel, beginning to walk into the crowd before I called him. "Yes, Uzimaki?" he said in this weird, mono-toned emotionless voice. "Is it okay if I come later, yeah?" I asked. "Like around eleven?" "That'll be fine," he stated, burnt orange eyes side glancing at me. "See you then."

I blinked after him. For some reason, my body had an uneasy chill when he said that. Sure, Akihiro's a little creepy with his emoness but, there was something wrong with how he said that. Like he's planning to kill me or something.

I grunted, walking off towards my awaiting car that was at the curb. Behind me, I could still hear the laughter of people and excitement. My heart pinged a little when I heard someone call out to their mother. Something I knew that I couldn't do…

I opened the door to the driver's side, taking off my gown and throwing it in the backseat. I froze in mid-action once I saw Naruto doing something I knew that he knew wasn't good. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, staring at him as he went through my phone. "Nothing," he said with a shrug. "You see, I was playing on your phone when some girl texted you. What does 'I…want..your..jolly…rancher' mean?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he read off the screen.

I felt my face heat up at the question. Damnit! I told her not to sext me right now!

"Give me that!" I screeched out, throwing myself over to where he was. "Haha, no way!" Naruto said taking the phone out of my reach. "Is this your girlfriend? Why's she talking like this to you? She must really want some candy."

I felt my face heat up even more, grabbing his small arm and snatching my phone away. "Stop being nosy, yeah!" I snapped at him, slamming my door. "And you're too young to know what that means! What? You want to spoil your brain already?" "It's already been spoiled!" he chirped. "Believe it!"

I growled at him, trying to hold back a grin but failed. I started up the car and drove off towards the first red light.

"Hey, Naruto," I said. "Yeah?" he answered. "Let's not tell dad about this, okay?" He laughed at me. "Okay, big brother!"

=IAL=

"I have our target in sight," said a monotonous robotic voice, speaking into his little chip that was programmed into his ear. "Good, make sure he follows through with the plan. It's important that we have him for Orochimaru-sama," another voice said on the other side.

The teen that was hiding behind the tree and watched as the car turned the corner, grunted. "Right," he said turning off his earpiece.

He looked from behind the tree to make sure no one was looking then took off running towards the back of the school. Gaining his speed, his rocket jets went off and shot him into the sky.

He followed after the car, his eyes blinking red and the words _Target in sight_ with targets locking in on the small car. "You can't run away now," he mumbled under his breath landing as far out of sight as possible.

=IAL=

"Gah! I'm as fat as a pig!" Naruto exclaimed, flopping on his back in the middle of our overly large living room.

We were now just getting home, quickly diving into our meals as soon as possible. I guess Naruto pigged out because now there were paper wrappers everywhere and the smell of burgers lingered into the air.

"Damnit, Naruto," I scolded at him when I saw the mess. "You could have at least eaten a little neater, yeah." "But I can't!" he whined. "I'm only twelve years old!" "What does being twelve have to do with cleaning after yourself?" I snapped at him, slightly sweat-dropping. "I don't know any better?" he said. I sighed in irritation.

"Fine," I said. "You don't know any better." "You said it, I didn't!" he exclaimed, laughing insanely as he ran up the white spiral stairs. "What the," I said blinking at the sudden action. "Fine! I'll leave the mess down here so when dad gets home, you'll be in trouble, yeah!" I yelled up the stairs. "Oh well!" he yelled back.

"Tsk," I said gathering the trash anyways. "And this is what I get for being a good big brother, yeah?"

The front door opened catching my attention. I looked up in time to see my father taking off his shoes before entering the white carpeted living room. He looked like Naruto the most but I could see a bit of my features mixed in there. I had the same color eyes as him but Naruto had his tan skin. I had my mother's pale skin.

His hair was the same color as Naruto and mine and when he used to smile, it brightened up the room just like Naruto's did.

He had a tired look on his face. He still had on his lab coat and his glasses, briefcase in hand. He sat them down by the door, letting out a sigh and looking up at me. I was still squatting on the floor, paper in hand when my own crystal orbs met his dull ones; anger in mines.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders drooped. "I missed it, didn't I," his mono-toned voice asked. "Damn right you did," I mumbled, continuing my task at hand. "But it's fine. At least Naruto showed up to represent." "Naruto went?" Dad asked. "Alone?" "I've already handled it, yeah," I said with irritation, standing up in my full height. "So please, don't go up and chew him out."

Dad stared at me, his blank face slowly turning into a scowl. "Look," he said taking off his glasses. "I understand that you are upset about me missing your graduation. But that doesn't mean that you can disrespect your father this way" he stated firmly.

"Upset?" I asked with a chuckle. "Upset? That isn't even the words to describe it! I'm fucking PISSED!" His eyes grew at my language. Even though my dad never paid attention to Naruto and myself, I still had respect for him at a certain extent. We always argued here and there and I would always lose because dad would punch me in my mouth and tell me to go to my room. But THIS. I had to let this out.

"All you'd ever do was focusing all of you fucking attention on those stupid ass projects! You trap yourself in your room, stay there, probably don't eat, and just brush me and Naruto off like we don't matter!"

"You will not speak to me with such tongue!" Dad snapped at me. I bit the inside of my cheek, eyes still radiating anger. "Now Deidara, you know I have work to do so why have a problem with it." "Why?" I asked. "I'll tell you why! All Naruto and I want you to do is to be there for us. I had to raise Naruto ever since I was twelve! Twelve Dad! That's when she died!"

_SLAP!_

My eyes grew in surprise when my father slapped me with all his might. My eyes glanced up at him, seeing that he was all too upset. "You will not speak of your mother's death that way!" he yelled at me.

I pulled my hand away from my cheek with a chuckle. "Yeah?" I said. "At least she loved us. I wish you were the one dead and not her."

I hurried up and turned but not before catching the hurt glimpse in my father's eyes. I stormed up the stairs into the large hallway towards my room. "Go to bed, Naruto," I said to him, pausing in front of his door. I heard him gasp, opening his door to peek out at me.

I glanced down at him, anger slightly in my eyes. "Deidara-""I'm going out," I simply said. "Go to bed, it's late. I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto nodded, walking over to his bed. I sighed, walking into my own room and opening the door. I stood in the doorway, slight guilt eating at my heart.

_I'm sorry Dad, _I said to myself. _But I had to let it out._

**=After Note=**

**Done with the official chapter 1! I must admit, I had a hard time trying to start it off at first but then I just winged it. I hoped you enjoyed though!**

**A/N: Yes, Deidara and Naruto are brothers. In some of my stories that I will be writing, I'll be making them siblings because I find it fun the way I write how they interact with each other. And if you're wondering who Akihiro is, please look on my profile for descriptions. He's one of my OCs. I have the others on there as well that'll be in this story as well.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2 Mission in Peril

**=Author's note=**

**No need to fear, chapter 2's here! I would have posted this yesterday but was too lazy to. Plus I had a lot of things to do. Anyways, I'd like to thank those who had followed me. It makes me feel like my story actually mean something**

**Anyways, enjoy as much as you can and don't be afraid to review!**

**=IAL=**

_Android Dawn_

_Chapter 2: Mission in Peril _

_Location: Amegakuri_

_Year: 2011_

_Event: Operation_

_._

My head throbbed as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I hissed at the light hanging above me, its blinding rays shining over my entire body. Speaking of which, said body was numb. I couldn't move anything. I began to panic.

The first thing that came to my mind was that I was kidnapped and was being held hostage. But figure that that was ridiculous. I was way too strong to be caught off guard by just anyone…well except for Kabuto but we're not going back on that story.

I groaned turning my head, the only thing that move, away from the light. The first thing that came to sight was a large computer screen. It had all kind of reading on it; most of it was scans of my circuitry. A black leather chair was sitting in front of the screen, someone typing away at the keyboard of the computer. I furrowed my brows, trying to search my brain to identify this stranger. It was difficult to do this without my programming.

"Well," came a husky voice. "Look who's up." I turned my head over towards the sliding metal doors that lead into the room. A man with blue hair and dark blue eyes stood there. He was taller than me, his skin was a little darker than mines and he was built a little heavier than I was. He wasn't fat, just had a lot of muscles.

The one that was in the leather chair turned around, his dark orbs glancing at me without any emotion. "It's good to have you back, Sasori," he said in his mono-toned voice. "We were all beginning to wonder if repairing you wouldn't work." "What the hell," I said in a low tone. "Where the hell am I?" "We're at headquarters," the big one said. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember. Itachi haven't installed your memory chip in yet."

"Hm," I huffed, looking up at the ceiling. "What happened? How long have I been out?" "Truthfully," the raven, known as Itachi, said with a sigh. "You'd been out for almost six years." "Six years?" I said looking back at him. "But, why so long?" Itachi and the big guy looked at each other, probably sending mind messages to each other. Itachi shook his head and the big guy cleared his throat.

"In 2006, all android programs were sent on a mission to located Orochimaru's whereabouts," the blue hair guy began to explain. "None of us were able to track him down until Itachi's radar picked it up. And as stubborn as you are, you decide to go behind Leader's back to capture him all on your own. You made Itachi help you by black mailing him.

Turns out that you were in combat and got the shit beat out of you. We presume that you were blasted by a rocket launcher due to your shattered parts. It took us awhile to find parts identical to your other ones and the right skin tone that matched the previous one. Itachi, Ame, and I were the main ones working on repairing you this whole time. You should be grateful."

I frowned at the information. Orochimaru did ring a bell a little. And would I have been dumb enough to go out on my own? Well, they did say I was stubborn so who knows. My attention snapped back once I heard a chair move and someone shuffling over to me. Itachi stood over me, his once dark eyes now a blood red color.

"Stay still," he said blankly. "I'm installing your memory chip now." I let out a sigh, closing my eyes and counting in my head. I felt slight pressure, but it was gone as soon as it came.

I slowly opened my eyes, Itachi pulling his hand back. "Go on," he said walking away. "Try to move." "Right," I said. I tried my fingers first, then my toes. I moved my torso then my elbows, pushing myself up slowly into a sitting position on the operation table.

I looked down at my hands, flexing my fingers with a ghost of a smile. "_Identification accepted," _ came a robotic female voice. The doors slid open, another person entering the room. I looked over my shoulder to see a female, who looked very young. She had honey brown hair that flowed down her back, light pink eyes, tan skin, and her features were soft, almost gentle. She was adorable.

"Oh, he's up already?" came her soft gentle voice. "He just woke up, actually," Itachi answered. "I'd just installed his memory chip so he's basically good to go." "Do you think that Kakuzu-sempi would put his weapons back in?" she asked, looking the other in the eyes. "He might need them soon enough." "I doubt that," the blue haired man answered. "He might charge him for being so reckless."

"Kisame," the girl said in disapproval. "It won't hurt to ask. Sasori-kun, are you okay?" She was talking to me now. "I guess," I simply said. "I'd felt worse pain." She giggled, a huge smile on her face. "That's good to know, now I can report back to Leader-sama that everything's back to normal. Come on Kisame." "Where are we going?" he asked with an amused smile while the shorter female pulled him off. "You're coming with me," she said in an innocent way. "And you and Hidan-sempi need to clean up the mess you've made. Konan will rip your heads off if you don't!"

"But I didn't do it," Kisame said with a pout as the doors closed behind them. Itachi let out a sigh, leaning into his chair. "Like Kisame said," he said in a low tone. "You should be grateful. While my mind's still on it, Tulsa's been missing for quite a while now."

My eyes looked up at him as he turned back towards his screen and began to type away on his computer. "Tulsa's gone?" I asked. "Why isn't anyone looking for her?" "It's Konan and Mika's shift to look for her," Itachi simply said, eyes never leaving the screen. "Next it'll be me and Kisame's turn." "Do you guys have any idea where she went?" I asked, slight annoyance in my tone. "If we did, we wouldn't be taking shifts to look for her, now would we?" Itachi said in a smart tone. I bit the inside of my cheek, making sure not to have a snappy comeback. He was the one who saved my life after all.

I shook my head, looking over at Itachi once more before he stood up and stretched his limbs. "We should go see Kakuzu now," he simply said. "Ame's right, we need to install your weaponry just in case we need it."

"Right," I said standing up and following after the black haired smartass.

=IAL=

Everything's as…woozy. Things were shirting from left to right. Up to down. And maybe even around. The passing cars were taking a shape of a snake while buildings appeared to seem like they were going to fall on top of me.

Fall…fall…oh damn, I think I'm going down!

I quickly held onto the close-by mailbox, panting slightly. My eyes lazily looked up; spotting a lamp pole that was straight ahead. I smiled slightly, swaying me way towards it and making sure that I won't fall. That task was proven to be a bit difficult. Once I pushed myself off of the mailbox, I instantly crashed to my knees.

I giggled to myself, crawling over to my destination slowly, the ground moving like a wave in the ocean under me. My hair was out of its usual pony-tail. The golden strands clung to my forehead while the back just lay over my shoulders. My clothes were slightly disorganized, my shirt beginning to slide off of my shoulder. A few buttons were undone and the strong smell of alcohol lingered in every fabric.

Once I finally made it to the pole, I sighed in relief, holding it tightly so that I won't fall over again. My face was tinged red a little across and cheekbones and nose; a sheer sign that I was completely wasted. My eyes were now a dull blue color, and sticky sweat was massed in my hair.

Hm, I have to wash it tomorrow…

I winced a little when a car pulled up next to me, the bright lights blinding me so. I blocked it away with my hand and squinting my eyes so that I could see. I heard a door open, the clatter of boots greeting my ears. Another followed after it, two people making their way towards me.

"Good evening young man," one of them greeted. "Ah, good evening officer," I greeted in a sluggish manner, hoping that they can't tell that I was drunk. The man came over, flashing his light in my face. "Are there any problems son?" he asked me. I could see his face clearly. He had dark hair that stopped at his shoulders with dark eyes to match. His skin was fairly pale; in comparison to mines anyways.

I cringed away from his gaze which held intimidation. It was like he could see inside my soul.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shaking my head slightly. "Nope, no problem….here," I said slowly. The man raised a brow, waving his partner over who simply complied. "Are you drunk, son?" he asked me. I blinked at him, talking before thinking. "Define drunk…sir," I said trying to blink innocently. The man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How old are you son?" he asked. "Uh…eighteen" I said with a shrug. "Ya know…it is rude…to shine lights in people's faces….right, yeah?" I slurred, trying to stand up straight. "Underage drinking is against the law, son," the officer simply said. "What's your name?" "Deidara…Uzimaki" I simply said, accidentally hitting my head on the pole from behind.

"Uzimaki, huh?" the other man said. "Chef, this's Minato's boy." "Minato," the chef said. "I see. Come with us, we're taking you home," he said, turning me around and slapping handcuffs on my wrists. "What the…hell?" I said. "I didn't…do anything!" "Yeah, just get in the car," the man said, shoving me in and closing the door.

=IAL=

If I could say the one moment that I've ever seen my father sincerely pissed, I'd say this moment was the one.

The police brought me to my home, knocked on the door, and opening said door was a pissed off Minato; A.K.A my father. After saying apologies to the officers and offered them some tea, they left which left me in a mass of trouble. But I was still slightly drunk so getting yelled at probably won't be so bad.

We sat in the living room, Dad tapping his fingers on the coffee table while glaring at me and I was just looking around like he wasn't there.

"Deidara," he simply said. My eyes went over to him, one of my eyebrows rising. I could see his face red with anger, his eyes hardening at me. "What!?" I snapped, irritated. He sighed, standing up on his feet. He walked past me and into the downstairs bathroom. I heard the showerhead being turned on which instantly caught my interest.

Dad came back, and his next move caught me off guard. He gripped a handful of my hair and dragged me out of my seat towards the bathroom. I shouted a colorful rainbow of curse words at him as he ignored me and dragged me on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO, !" I snapped at him. He pulled me towa4rds the tub and shoved my head under the water. My arms swung out, my breathing gone. "Now, Deidara," he said coldly, bringing my head up. "You ARE going to tell me where you were. And you AREN'T going to lie to me, got it?" "LET GO YOU PRUDE!" I snapped at him again.

I sighed, shoving my head in again. I think this is some kind of technique they use to calm the drunk because it was working. He yanked my head up, me coughing violently. "I went…to a graduation…party," I gasped out. "At whose house?" he asked me. "Akihiro's," I said.

His grip on my hair lightened, allowing me to escape. I scooted to the other side of the bathroom, eyes wide in horror. "You," he began to say. "Are going to go and drink some water. Go straight to bed afterwards, got it?" he ordered blankly. I was about to snap at him but held my tongue.

I simply nodded, getting up and walking off.

After going into the kitchen to guzzle down a glass of water, I walked down the hall but paused when I heard a voice. I looked into the room to see my dad looking down at a picture with sadness in his eyes.

"Kushina,"Dad said in a low voice. "What am I doing wrong for our eldest son to hate me?" I felt a small knot in my stomach that could possibly mean guilt. But how can I feel that way? Dad hasn't cared for me or Naruto in the past years after mother's death.

I sighed, walking up the spiral stairs to my room. I quickly walked over to the bed and slid between the sheets. I'm not gonna feel sorry for something I didn't do…

**=After Note=**

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter so I won't be too surprised if I don't receive reviews. Even though I only have one, I'm gonna still push to make the story better!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry if there were any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 3 Target Aquired

**=Author's Note=**

**Here's chapter 3! I hope this one will be better than the last. It should have more action! Sorry for late update! I went out of town this weekend then came home and laid out like a lazy bum. I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Naruto…or Deidara for that matter (I wish I did though ****)**

**=IAL=**

_Android Dawn_

_Chapter 3: Target Acquired_

_Location: Iwagakuri_

_Year:2011_

_Situation: A runaway_

_._

The streets and alleyways were still as muggy and filthy as ever. The streets were slick with rain that came down a few days ago. The street lights were flickering due to its strong need of a changed light-bulb. The gangs that ruled the night were out and about as ever.

Light pitter-patter of feet was heard on the ground, heavy breathing being heard as well. Soon after, more feet were being heard, chasing after the one before them.

A blonde haired female was running as fast as she could down the dark and muggy streets, cutting into alleyways swiftly and desperately trying to lose the ones after her. Her light teal eyes scanned around the neighborhood, trying to find a place for her to hide.

She came to a quick stop, gasping as she stood before a wall that was a dead end. "Shit," she gasped to herself, quickly turning only to be greeted by the four men that was chasing after her. "Well, well," one of them said in a smug tone. "Looks light our little princess's trapped." They all began to walk up to her, the other two lagging behind just in case she tried to escape.

The female was trying to be calm; slowly backing up until her back hit the bricked wall. "Please," she said in a quiet voice. "Please, let me go." "Oh no sweetie," he said with almost a purr. "You're too lovely to just let you slip on through." "Plus, this'll teach you some manners girl!" Before she could yell out, a strong hand wrapped itself around her thin neck and lifted her in the air.

She kicked and thrashed around, her small hands trying to pry the bigger ones from around her airway. The large man chuckled, bringing his lips closer to her ear. "Looks like we can have lots of fun before we kill you off, you like slut," he breathed in her ear. "And I'll be the lucky one to be the first to take your innocent card."

"N-No…" she whispered. Her eyes grew when she heard a zipper being pulled down; one of the strange man's lackeys coming over and trying to undo the buttons on her shorts as well.__"NO!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. "PLEASE! STOP!" "Shut the hell up!" the large man shouted at her, slapping her to the ground. "Shut your face or else-""Or else what?" came a mono-toned voice.

All of the men turned their attention away from the girl. She quickly pulled her legs to her chest, assuming fatal position. "Who the fuck are you?" one of the guys that were standing in the back asked, hissing at the one whom dared to disturb him.

The stranger didn't seem fazed; running his thin fingers through his messy red hair. "Does it matter?" he asked with a slight cocky purr in his tone. "Look here you little bitch-""No, let the little man play the part of the hero," the leader of the group said, still standing over the girl. "Not all heroes make it out alive."

The redhead raised a perfect thin brow, honey eyes holding not a speck of fear. "I think that's vice versa," he said. "The villains are the ones who always end up dead." "You cocky little shrimp," the leader growled. "Rico! DG! Pack a bullet in his ass!" The two men quickly pulled out their guns, aiming it at the man. The redhead swiftly ran over to them; punching one guy in the stomach and kneeing the other in the groin.

The other doubled over in pain, the redhead kicking him square in the jaw and made him fly into a wall. The other, Rico, stood up as the redhead slowly walked over to the unconscious man. Firing a round at him, all of the bullets made holes in his flesh, blood oozing through his clothes.

The girl whimpered while her hostage roared in laughter. "Stupid punk!" he said. "He didn't think he was gonna win, did he!?" The girl clutched her eyes closed, turning her head away. "Alright," the leader said, pulling his own weapon out of his pocket and pointing to the girl. "We can always find another toy."

"Boss!" The man paused, angrily looking at Rico. "What!?" he snapped. Rico pointed a shaky finger towards the location where he shot the redhead. The young man was still standing; his honey brown orbs staring at them with a vicious glare.

"Well," he said slowly, fully turning towards them. "I'd hate to do this, but it's time for my trump card."

His right arm transformed into a large machine gun, pointing directly at its targets. "Oh, shit!" Rico said dropping his gun. "I-It's a freakin' android!" "How do you know that?" the one standing next to the leader asked, shaking. "Those things are everywhere!" Rico said.

The redhead smiled slight, a glint in his eye. "So, we're famous," he stated. "I wouldn't expect less that the low lives know us so well." "You shut your mouth!" the leader barked at him. "Sure, you have a gun on you but you wouldn't shoot it. If you do," He grabbed the girl's hair roughly, causing her the whimper in pain. He placed the barrel of the gun on her temple, finger on the trigger. "I'll blow her brains out."

The redhead's eyes traveled over to the girl. Her eyes were large, shimmering with tears that were threatening to spill. He sighed, slowly closing his eyes. "Like I care," he said. The girl gasped while the man's jaw dropped. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked. "If I kill her then your rescue would be pointless."

"What I mean," the redhead began. "She's a disobedient brat who went against the boss' rules. He told her not to leave headquarters but she did anyways." The girl's eyes drifted to the ground as if she was ashamed. "And," the redhead continued. "I'm not worried about it," and as if things were in slow motion, his head snapped up, eyes meeting the gang's leader. "Because you're already dead."

Before the man or his followers could reply, the redhead fired his weapons and killed them all. Blood landed on his cheek; slowly bring a hand up to wipe the smear away.

The girl just sat there, eyes big. The redhead stood there for a while then his gaze slowly turned to her. "Why do you look so scared?" he asked, turning his arm back to its original state. She said nothing, her eyes turning back to the ground. "S-Sasori-Sempi," she said quietly. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked still standing in his place.

The girl took her time before answering which surprised Sasori," Y-You're alive?" "Of course I am," he said smoothly. "And you left headquarters. What the hell were you thinking? Those guys could have gang banged you if I hadn't come along." "I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

She heard footsteps approach her, her head snapping up quickly. "Tulsa," Sasori said kneeling before her. He brushed a strain piece of hair out of her eye behind her ear and looked at her. "You're in big trouble." "I know," she said. "Pein will have my head." Sasori smiled barely before standing up. He held out his hand to her, eyes blank with no emotion.

Tulsa took it, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. "Can you fly?" he asked. "My battery's low so I'm afraid not," she said with a slight blush. It deepened when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Let's get back to headquarters then," he said. "Hang on tight."

She did as she was told and they flew off into the sky.

=IAL=

"Ew, this looks gross!" Naruto exclaimed. He poked his fork as a yellow-ish lump that his dad proclaims it as 'eggs'.

Minato sighed, grabbing his briefcase on his way out the door. "Don't complain, son," he said. "There are people who don't have food in this world." "Yeah? Well, right now I wish I was them," Naruto mumbled. "Even the hungry wouldn't eat this crap!" Minato rubbed his temples slightly. "Yes, well, it's the best I could do. Eat it, or starve to death." "Starving sounds more optional," Naruto said before shoving the food in his mouth and making a face.

Deidara slowly dragged himself in the kitchen, holding his head. He winced as he heard his little brother's shrieking. He growled when he bumped into his dad. "Good morning Deidara," the man said with a smile. "Piss off," Deidara growled. Minato sighed, slipping a small pack of pills into Deidara's hand. "What the hell is this?" the blonde teen asked raising a brow.

"It's for your headache," Minato said. "Please, try not to overwork yourself today, okay?" "Yeah, yeah," Deidara said waving him off. Minato nodded, heading out of the front door.

Deidara sighed, dragging himself into the kitchen for much needed breakfast. "Hey, Dei," Naruto said downing his nasty breakfast with milk. "You look like crap." "Thanks for pointing that out," Deidara snapped, pulling out a carton of milk. "Grouchy much," Naruto stated. "Hey, Dad cooked. Brace yourself." "I'm aware, yeah," Deidara said sitting across from the younger blonde. They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto spoke up.

"Did you see your girlfriend last night?" he asked. "Nope," Deidara said taking a swig of his milk. "Broke up with her. Too clingy, yeah." "I see," Naruto said. "Hey, Dad won't be home tonight. Can Sasuke come over?" "Nope," Deidara said laying his head down. "Aw, come on!" Naruto whined. "Why do you have to be so bitter?" "I don't feel like babysitting, that's why," Deidara snapped. "Now stop acting like a spoiled three-year-old and eat! You have school in a few minutes!"

Naruto huffed, poking at his food. "No need to act like a jackass," he mumbled. Deidara lifted his head slightly to glare at his brother. Naruto sighed, pushing his plate away. "There, I'm done. Can we go now?" Naruto asked, attitude in his tone. "Sure, why not?" Deidara said before getting up, grabbing his keys, and heading for the door.

=IAL=

"_Three men were found this morning dead while one was unconscious. Police tried to question what happened but the victim was too terrified to answer."_

I was currently in my hidden workshop tinkering with some old bombs I made note to repair. After dropping my little brother off and catching a few hours of sleep, I felt less irritated and refreshed.

Lately, more and more crimes were being reported. What the hell happened to all of those 'oh so great' robots that those geeky nerds were creating to keep crime from off the streets? Or were those robots malfunctioning and was causing the crime themselves?

I turned the T.V off, sighed and placed my scalpel on my rust colored desk. I ran my fingers through my fringe and laid my head on my arms. Things were getting tough, whether I like it or not. I'm starting to get the feeling that something will happen to me soon; good or bad it really didn't matter.

I haven't really spoken to no one for a couple of days. Well, I talked to people at the party last night but that was only through the influence of alcohol.

I pulled my head up, glancing at the clock before me. It was nearly time for me to head to work, but I was too lazy to get up. My mind wasn't really there and going to work would be a drag.

I glanced at the clock again than at my backpack. Left over clay was lying there giving me an idea. I reached over and grabbed the bag, sitting it in my lap. Going through its content, I pulled out a mini bomb I've created not too long ago. I smiled to myself, the thought making me excited.

I quickly turned back to my desk and scribbled on a notepad to tell Naruto I won't be back until later tonight.

Slapping the note on the desk, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

A murderer got away with crime, so why not a bomber? Time to cause trouble on my own, yeah!

**=IAL-**

**I'm sorry for the shortness and the rush! I really was running out of juice. Maybe the next one will be better? What's Deidara up to? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and help me out here: through your review or PM, which pair would make a good couple in this story? Tulsa/Sasori or Tulsa/Deidara? I can't make up my mind so hopefully you all can help me!**


	5. Chapter 4 Taken

**=Author's Note=**

**I'm back! Chapter 4's here and ready! Before we get started, I would like to properly thank these following reviewers:**

**LuckyFucktard**

**MysticSpeedForce**

**Anon**

**TheOneMagic**

**You all are so awesome. Oh, and thank you Anon for the tips. Sorry for some of the sucky mistakes but how can I learn if I try to write a perfect story right off the bat? I really appreciate the help! Alright, let's get started then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**=IAL=**

_Android Dawn_

_Chapter 4: Taken_

_Location: Iwagakuri…._

_._

I pulled the hood of my jacket up onto my head as I clutched my backpack strap tightly. My other hand was in the side pocket of said jacket, firmly holding a lighter as if making sure it won't fall out.

Only an idiot would cause and explosion in mid-day. I guess I was that idiot. I'd always done things like this ever since my mom died. The first few times were kind of shaky. I would always get caught and quickly reported to my Dad. He would lock me away in my room, but that never stopped me before.

I'd polished up my skills since then. Now I can blow things up without anyone suspecting it was me! It was just an in and out…well, there's also a _boom_.

Coming towards an intersection of the road, I quickly turned the corner. I check every once in a while to see if anyone was watching or following me. When all of that was cleared, I walked towards an abandoned old building. Opening its door carefully, I slid inside placing the full backpack on the ground beside me feet.

I let out a sigh, cracking my knuckles and neck before kneeling down to retrieve some items. "Alright," I mumbled to myself. "Let's see what we have here." I pulled out one of my homemade bombs, gunpowder and the lighter. I also pulled out several automatic bombs but decided against it. I didn't want to make too much of a mess.

Throwing them back into the bag, I stood up and looked around for a place to install the bomb. I didn't want it close to a window nor do I want it near any exiting routes. I didn't want it plain out in the open. If cops would come to investigate then they'll surely know that it was me because of the bomb's unique design. Plus, where's the fun in that?

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. My eyes brightened up once I spotted an old staircase. Well, pretty much this whole place's old. It had a rusty smell to it. It was dark and dusty; eerie by sound. I suspect that it was an old factory.

I sprinted across towards the stairs, pausing at the edge of them. It looked kind of creepy actually. Like some serial killer come here to slaughter his pray. Shit, now I'm kind of scared. Why the hell did I pick this place anyways?

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I carefully put one foot on the stair. It creaked loudly, the sound bouncing off of the walls. I winced at the sound, quickly stepping onto the next step. Then the next, then the next. I let out a sigh of relief when I made it to the top of the staircase. It was a success but it wasn't time to celebrate yet.

I walked down the halls, looking around warily. At some point, I had to turn on my flashlight to make sure of where I was going. I flashed it everywhere I looked, curiosity getting to better of me. Some of the rooms had small sewing equipment while others had stacks of old crates.

One room in particular caught me interest. I paused in the pitch black hall, the small beam of light I had was shining in the huge dusty room. Cobwebs hung here and there while saw dust danced in the air as I kicked them up.

In this particular room, it had plastic everywhere. I assumed that there was a reason until I got up close to one of the objects. It was tall like with a form of a human. At first, my mind said that this was a slaughter house and this was a dead body; but of course, in the back of my mind I said that that was a stupid conclusion.

I placed the things in my hands on the floor, grabbing the flashlight and shining it onto the figure. I slowly walked over towards it, my hand shaking slightly. I licked my chapped lips, swallowing the lump in my throat. I reached the object, shining the light closely on it. A saw a face; the mouth, nose, and the eyes. WHAT THE FUCK!?

My eyes grew as I dropped the flashlight. I backed away slowly, eyes still trained on the figure. What I didn't know was that a dark shadow was standing behind me. It grabbed me, wrestling with me roughly. I yelled, my hands wrapping around the arm that was around my neck. It threw me to the ground roughly. I hit my head on the concrete hard, my skull snapping on it.

I groaned in pain, slowly turning on my stomach. I spotted my bombs that were sitting on the ground on the other side of the room. I coughed, slowly dragging myself across the floor. I heard footsteps approach behind me. A strong force pressured itself on my calve muscle, causing me to groan in pain. It roughly turned me over on my back and sat on my stomach.

It pulled out a cloth and placed it over my nose and mouth. I fought hard to stay up, but couldn't. I was gonna die here. All I wanted to do was blow something up. Well, I guess this was the price for my crimes…for hating my father.

=IAL=

"Damn, Uchiha. Did you have to fuck him up this bad?"

"He was an intruder. What else was a supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know the opposite of beating the shit out of a kid!"

"Hn…"

I heard voices. Two people talking. It was hard to open my eyes and hard to move my lips. But I opened my eyelids anyways.

I slowly opened them, bright lights hitting my pupils. I groaned softly, trying to move my hand to my eyes to shield the light away. My hand couldn't move; I was bonded by rope sitting upright in a wooden chair in the middle of a floor.

I groaned again, slowly pulling my head up to take in my surroundings. I wasn't in that creepy warehouse anymore. It was now more like a lab or one of the secret meeting places you would see in one of those spy movies.

Two men in the far distance were looking at a giant screen with a dark figure on it. I took in the appearance of them both, well, at least from what I could see. One of them had long jet black hair that was tied off into a low ponytail. He had on dark jeans, a white T-shirt with a black jacket over it. His shoes were pure white which led me to think he was a rich boy with name brand clothing.

The other guy had silver looking hair that was slicked back. He also had on dark jeans and the same shirt and jacket as the other. Were these guys apart of some organization or something? Each had a red cloud on the back of their jackets as well…

"We have an intruder," came a blank voice that I was assuming could be the same voice I heard earlier. "He's captured now. We're waiting for your orders on what to do with him."

What to do with me? How the hell was I supposed to know this was some kind of hideout!?

"Any information on the boy?" the dark figure asked to two. "Not shit," said the silvered haired one. "The only thing that we know is his damn name. Uzumaki Deidara. He's from Iwa which is our current location."

"It also says that the boy's good with bombs," the raven said. "He could be the one we're looking for. He's the one that causes explosions every blue moon."

"I see," said the figure. "Well then, come back to the main headquarters in Amegakuri. Bring the boy with you as well; I would like to see him in person." "When the hell do you want us to be there?" the silver haired one asked. Jeez, potty mouth much? "I want you to be here in four days. Give him time to say good-bye to his loved ones because he might not see them again."

"Right," the raven said pressing the button to turn off the screen. "Did you hear that kid? You're coming with us."

My body stiffened at his words. It was like his voice paralyzed me. It had no emotion what-so-ever and it was cold. It was like he didn't have emotions at all. It was like he was a robot.

Both men turned towards me, giving me a good look at their eyes. The silver haired one had pinkish purple eyes while the other's eyes were simply dark like his hair. "It's about time you woke up, punk," said the silver haired one with a grin. "I thought Red Eye here killed you off!"

"W-What the hell?" I said my voice a little cracking for its lack of use. "W-Where am I?" "You are still in the warehouse you broke into," the raven said, his eyes darkening at me. "So tell me, what exactly were you going to do if would not have sensed your presence?"

A small scowl formed on my face. His voice! It's so damn irritating!

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, YEAH!" I snapped at him. "LET ME GO DAMNIT! THIS IS FUCKING KIDNAP, YEAH!"

"Oh, we captured a hothead," the silver haired man said looking at the other with a chuckle. "He's going to be hard to take down. What if this fucking guy blows our cover?" "He won't," the raven said. "Whether he knows it or not, he's one of the most wanted people on the list of the Akatuski."

My eyes grew. I was on the most wanted list? I never did anything wrong! I mean sure, I blew up buildings and stuff, but they were the old buildings no one cared about! "What most wanted list?" I gritted out. "I didn't do anything! Let me go! My brother needs me at home!"

"Should have thought about that before you intruded," the raven said in a cold voice. I gasped lightly, my eyes glaring at him with much hate. He slowly stood up, walking over towards me. The patter of his feet was very intimidating but I wasn't going to show that I was scared of this emo freak.

He paused in front of me, his eyes glaring holes into my skull. Before I knew it, he kicked me hard in my jaw. My chair fell over, crashing to the ground. I yelled in pain, my jaw throbbing after the impact. "Damn Uchiha! Don't fuck the kid up before we leave!" the silver haired man said running over to him and grabbing his arm.

"One moment Hidan," he said to the other. I was panting, watching as blood dripped to the ground. I felt someone roughly turning my head towards them. Our eyes lock, my hatred burning with passion. "L-Let me go!" I screamed in his face. "I'm afraid that can't happen," the raven, known as Uchiha, said coldly. "You probably heard our leader. You are not to leave because you are coming with us whether you like it or not. Refusal will get you killed off, is that understood?"

I glared at him then spit in his face.

He just stood there, eyes blank as my saliva slid down his cheek.

"Hidan," he said. "What's up?" the other, now known as Hidan, answered. "You heard Leader-Sama. Take the boy to his family so that he could give parting words. But not now, we'll wait until the morning because we're leaving around evening time. Stay with him and don't let him out of your sight. For tonight, he'll be staying here so show him to his room."

"On it," Hidan said as Uchiha took out a napkin and wiped his face off.

Hidan walked over to me and picked me up off of the ground. "Come on kid," he said. "Time to show you your room."

**=After note=**

**I'm sorry but I love this chapter! To me, it was awesome! The best one I've written so far! So, what do you think? Poor Deidara. And Itachi's kind of mean towards him. You'll find out why later in the story. Speaking of the story, I'm making Hidan's personality kind of laid back. I mean, he still curses like a sailor but he'll be the laid back one in the group.**

**Reviews cures all!**


End file.
